The Dilemma of Nanaki
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: It's been about half a century since he and his friends defeated the terror known as Sephiroth. They're all dead now, all, except one. Contains Yaoi and animals!


**A/N: This is an idea based of of the final cutscene of Final Fantasy VII, y'know, where the cubs are running with Red? And, with a little egging of Lonely, I decided to put my ideas into writing. I probably know that I got some details wrong, but, w/e, that why it's fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII in any shape form or fashion.**

* * *

Cosmo Canyon, one of the many places left on the planet which hasn't changed all that well. Over the course of 400 or so years, they have begun to rebuilt Midgar, and many other places. Small, poor places, such as Wutai, are now bustling cities.

A species of red lion/wolf-like animals roamed the canyon, and all traces of human there are now gone.

The, now elderly, Nanaki, formerly know as Red XIII, traveled around the parameter of Cosmo Canyon.

It's been about half a century since he and his friends defeated the terror known as Sephiroth.

They're all dead now, all, except one.

Nanaki looked around, and saw that no one was around, and pressed picked up a fake rock with one paw, and pressed the button under it with another.

He entered the secret room, replacing the fake rock and closing the entrance to his hidden haven.

Inside the cavern was a lab, a lab where he has been experimenting and tinkering with various items.

"Ahh, hello!"

Nanaki turned around, and saw his only other friend, Cait Sith.

The cat was once a robot, created and mostly controlled by the now deceased Reeve, but Nanaki has since updated his AI programming and generally made him more life-like, almost completely non-robotic, and can now function perfectly on his own.

"Hello Cait, how are you?" Nanaki asked.

Cait looked at him, "Cooped up, a bit tired, still thanking you for more or less giving me life, same old, same old."

Nanaki laughed. There was a catch for Cait still being here, he couldn't leave the lab unless brought out by Nanaki himself.

"C'mon Cait, let's go out for a bit," Nanaki said.

The robot cat nodded, and climbed on the former's back, "Like old times huh?"

Nanaki smiled, a rare sight nowadays, and left the laboratory, closing the entrance along the way.

When they stepped out, they were covered by the darkness of a cloudy night, with only the dim moonlight to guild them, even though they knew their place by heart.

Nanaki traversed the canyon's multiple cliff sides, while Cait stayed quiet, as if he fell asleep.

They traveled up to the top of the canyon, where an old observatory once sat, it has since been torn down due to natural causes.

The cliff was the only area bathed in moonlight, and the two animals sat in the light.

The smaller animal got off of Nanaki, and cuddled up against his stomach.

"Your fur is still as soft as I remember it," Cait said, running his gloved paw through Nanaki's fur.

Nanaki chucked, "That's what cleaning yourself does to you, keeps the fur nice and soft."

Cait sighed, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

The other nodded, "I still remember, remember as if it was only yesterday, beating Sephiroth, escaping the exploding city, not dying."

"It wouldn't have matter then," Cait said, "I was only a stuffed toy, I could've been rebuilt."

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Red growled, scaring the cat, "You weren't just a stuffed toy! You were my friend! A real animal to me!"

The feline shook his head, "No, Nanaki, Red, I'm just a toy..."

"Cait! Cait don't say things like that!" Nanaki said, "You're not just a toy! Not a robot! You my best friend, and..." he trailed off.

This piqued Cait's curiosity, "And what Nanaki?"

The larger animal sighed, "Cait, Cait Sith, I love you Cait."

The smaller feline was absolutely stunned, "Nanaki, Red... FINALLY! Finally you say these things to me!"

Nanaki looked at Cait, "What?"

"Because silly! We're best friends! We just became a little more, and, with a bit more tinkering around with me-" Cait stopped mid sentence.

"Why'd you stop?" Nanaki asked.

"That sounded really dirty, tinkering around with me..." Cait said.

Nanaki didn't get it at first, but thought about it, "CAIT! How could you think that!"

The smaller cat laughed, and continued, "Anyways, as I said, I think, with some DNA samples, and a bit of reconfiguring and technology stealing, I may eventually become a real animal! Or close enough anyway!"

Nanaki sighed, "Oh Cait, what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me sleep on your stomach!" Cait said, snuggling into the aforementioned stomach area.

Nanaki sighed, "Love you Cait."

The smaller one didn't reply, as he was fast asleep.

Nanaki decided to join the smaller animal in slumber, and the two rested through the night, undisturbed by none.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't resist added some Red/Cait into this, it was just begging for it. It turned out more fluffy than I though...**


End file.
